


[Podfic] Summer Don't Own Me No More

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (not for long), Alternate Universe - Future, Anything Stark Industries Can Do T'Challa Can Do Better, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Cop Steve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disordered Eating, Dystopia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eugenism, Human Experimentation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rimming, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Shower Sex, Solarpunk AU, Sparrow's Dubious Attempts At Accents, Touch-Starved, Under-negotiated Kink, Utopia, Very Imagined Genetic Illnesses, Virgin Steve Rogers, and the morality thereof, not quite in that order though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of Nonymos' 'Summer Don't Own Me No More'.Bucky Barnes, weary soldier, illegal immigrant, sarcastic sex worker. Steve Rogers, miracle of science, lonely man, disillusioned cop. Both of them on a collision course in this brave new world, like that's not gonna end in sex and explosions.





	[Podfic] Summer Don't Own Me No More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Don't Own Me No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926785) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> ETA: WOW GUYS apparently I posted this like 9 times- the page kept timing out & breaking every time I tried to post, but uhhhhhhh guess it WAS actually posting all those times. SO if you got like a million emails from AO3 about this I'M SO SORRY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is illustrated by the INCREDIBLE alby_mangroves, go check it out while you listen!

Author: Nonymos  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Cover art by the amazingly awesome [alby_mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves)!! Go find the rest of it [here!](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/tagged/summer-dont-own-me-no-more)

Length: 02:59:37  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Summer%20Don%27t%20Own%20Me%20No%20More.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Ocean and Sky’ by Willow Beats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [nonymos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nonymos/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
